Talk:Fiery Gladius
Wow, that is legitimately sexy. On a side note, I may have warped tastes a warpeder mind, says the voice in my head... --Mgrinshpon 09:01, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Right...Maybe acknowledgment of all the W/'s in RA that weild FDS? Gladius = Gladiator-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 09:12, 27 October 2006 (CDT) : Gladius (lat.) = Sword Gladius = Gladiator :: Seriously, wiki gladius, it means sword.--Dice 14:06, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :::Not in the encyclopedia of mike.-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 09:04, 30 October 2006 (CST) ::::Gladius means sword. Use a dictionary ffs. Unlike the more generic "ferrum" (which primarily means "steel"), a gladius was a specific type of Roman short-sword used as a thrusting weapon, actually. The longer one was a spatha, though I guess "gladius" works as a generic Latin word for "sword", too. Either way, the gladiators (as in, slaves who kill each other or fight wild animals for the entertainment of citizens) were named after the swords, not the other way around. 91.0.101.224 13:59, 27 December 2006 (CST) :::::Owned by an anonymous poster. O_O - Curin Derwin 19:19, 27 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Except that ferrum means iron, not steel. If a normal gladius is a equipped with fiery sword hilt doesit look like this? Necromantic Biscuit 12:23, 14 January 2007 (CST) :No. This is a separate weapon. Applying a Fiery sword hilt to an ordinary Gladius will not change the skin. Cynical 03:19, 15 January 2007 (CST) NWN? Is it just me, or does it look like the fire effect was ripped from Neverwinter Nights 1? --Macros 09:10, 25 January 2007 (CST) :As a matter of fact, I was thinking the same thing. Of course, I wouldn't mind if they ripped a couple other effects from there.... >..> Sakkaku Kaikou 13:24, 6 March 2007 (CST) Always a Blue? I just got this weapon, and it had a rather generic stat: Fiery Gladius: Fire Damage 13-19 (Requires 9 Swordsmanship) Any variations? --MagickElf666 15:50, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :I have a gold max one, req 10, damage +15% while enchanted and armor +5. Got it from a regular monster drop somewhere in Kourna, so you can definitely find them in better then blue. -Gildan Bladeborn 00:42, 22 May 2007 (CDT) ...TboneK Just got a req9, max damage purple one of these from a normal monster in Vabbi. Btw Anybody wanna buy ? I was able to get a this drop just outside of the Command Post Maxed 15-22 req 9 with Inscription slot to add what you want ... it is purple though ... but at the end of the day it still does the same job ... gold or purple ... just preference after that. I bought a blue inscribable one awhile back that puts an end to that "NOTE". Blue can be Inscribable. ~~Deismios~~ Drops So basically, anywhere in NF aslong as your kilkluing kournans? Torment 07:49, 10 June 2007 (CDT) :IDK, one dropped off a Stygian Hunger for me. Dragnmn talk 13:26, 7 August 2007 (CDT) Pommels? "You cannot apply Sword Hilts to the Fiery Gladius, like a Fiery Dragon Sword it always has a Fiery Sword Hilt. Nor can you salvage the Fiery Sword Hilt from the Fiery Gladius; you can only salvage crafting materials." What about pommels? Nyktos 19:33, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :Obviously they're fine, otherwise they would be mentioned, no? 20:18, 13 July 2007 (CDT) scammers can put a fiery blade on a regular gladus and try to pass it off as this weapon :Well yeah, they would.. —♥May♥Wick♥ 10:17, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::They have different inventory icons tho - the Fiery Gladius will have a fiery-looking icon, the normal one just has the normal icon. Jennalee 11:31, 20 March 2008 (UTC) New location and icon pic I just got one to drop for me in Arkjok ward, so I added it to the list of drop points... was killing kournans, btw. ^_^ also, if anyone wants me to, I can get a pic of the inventory icon so people around here can see it so they cant get scammed. Ravien Coromana 18:47, 7 August 2008 (UTC) and I jsut realized... I have no clue how to make an image page ^_^ Ravien Coromana 19:10, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Dye the note about dye not changing the fire color is slightly inaccurate, as changing the color of the blade makes the flame look diferent (look closely at the dye-jobs shown) Githyan 21:01, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Hi, i am interested in buying one of these. must have insc but dont care about req. in game name is Supa Rat.